pair of kings: the return of king brady
by jasminejohnson41
Summary: brady and the band lemonade mouth goes on tour but crashes on a island, that island is kinkow and mikayla gets her chance to tell brady how she feels, but when one band member is mistaken as one of the kings it's up to the gang to save him from darkside enemies. will lemonade mouth be able to go home and will brady stay on the island? read and find out!
1. a tour to remember

**A/N this story was inspired by den blue some parts of the story may be the same but i'll try to make it different as i can!**

* * *

** NO ONES POV:  
**_ " were going on tour?" stella asked as she sat down with the band at donte's pizzeria." were not kidding stella our first world tour!" mo said, she stella and olivia started screaming while the boys plugged their ears." CAN YOU KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE MY EARS FALL OFF!" charlie screamed over the yelling,the girls finally calmed down." were excited too you know, and you don't hear us squealing." scoot said. " well sorry for being girls." stella said. " ok guys we better go home and pack we leave tomorrow, our first stop is paris!" olivia got up and said. the band said goodbye and left the restaurant. oilvia asked wen to walk home with her." so are you excited about tomorrow?" olivia asked." yea it's gonna be awesome!" wen said in a weird voice that made olivia laugh. when they got to olivia's front proch something came to wen's mind. " whats wrong wen?" olivia asked. " oh nothing olivia it's nothing." " doesn't seem like nothing." olivia said. " ok have you ever get the feeling that something else is going to happen tomorrow?" wen asked. " wen! were going on tour and that is something!" " i don't mean by the tour liv!" " then what do you mean?" olivia interrupted. " i-i don't know. wen said. " wen everything is going to be ok just wait and see. bye!" " bye liv see you tomorrow!" wen said as he headed home. _

* * *

**_STELL'S POV: _**_ it was 9:00 am and the plane leaves at 10 so i got up, ate breakfast brushed my teeth and fixed my hair.  
i putted on my favorite t-shirt, the one that says question authority on it. i also putted on a black no sleves jacked to go with it and matching white pants. i said goodbye to my family and headed to the school where everyone else was waiting for me._

_it was almost 10:00 and everyone was there with their luggage, a boy with a blue pilot suit and raven hair greeted us as when the plane landed. " hello lemonade mouth i'm brady and i'll be your pilot for your whole tour." brady said as i got on the plane. " wait your the pilot? you look kinda young." olivia said . " yea i finished college early and my aunt got me this job." the raven boy said." sweet you know what this day gets better and better!" charlie said as he got was a private plane so only the band and brady in it." ok everyone take your seats we're about to take off." brady said over the intercome. the plane took off and we're heading to paris._

_a couple of hours just to get to paris for two weeks was torture! ok i admit it wasn't so bad, the ride was pretty sweet and once in a while brady makes some jokes on the intercome. right now mo and scott were listen to music, charlie was playing a video game on his i pad, and olivia and wen was reading a book together, man they make such a great couple. right now i'm just sraring at the window waiting to get to paris. suddenly the blue sky above us turned grey, and i thought i just saw lighting." hey- guys did you just see that?" i said but nobody was listening. just then brady called from the intercome, now's not a time for joking! " ladies and gentlemen it appers we have a storm comming towards us and we might-" brady didn't get to finish his sentence wwhen a lighting bolt hitted the plane and we started falling. great way to lighten things up!_

* * *

___**A/N: well i hope you liked this chapter i think breaking things up into povs make it easier. just to be clear i do not own lemonade mouth or pair of kings. and if you want to see how i got the inspration to write this go see den blue's account and check out breakthrough.**_


	2. the island of kinkow

**OLIVIA'S POV:**

_i woke up on the beach and found myself lying on a pile of trash. i looked all around me, wow i think our plane just crashed. i spotted brady and my band mate so i got up wiped the sand off my dress and ran towards them. " were are we?" stella said as she woke up. " our plane crashed!" mo said as she got up with scott. "this tour is not going so well" charlie said. when everyone got up we went to look around. " i don't know why but this place looks familiar to me." brady said. suddenly i took another look around. " wait." i said " where's wen!" everyone started searching around for that strawberry blonde haired boy._

* * *

_**NO ONE'S POV:**_

_in the castle of kinkow boz and his brother boomer were sitting around with nothing to do. " I AM SO BORED!" king boz said. " i don't get it boz we defeated kitada the bat rider, and stopped darkness form overtaking the island. and yet this day is gloomy!" boomer said as he sat down on the throne. just then a brown haired girl walked in the throne room with her machete at wrist. " ok my kings i'm off on my patrol." mikayla said as she was heading out the door. " why are you leaving? the island is fine." boz asked. " ok my kings some of the villagers saw a plane crashed on the far side of the beach and with my daddy gone on a special mission it's my duty to go and check it out." mikayla said. " oh let us come!" boz said as he jumped up from the couch. " ok we'll go but only because there's nothing to do." boomer said as he got up too. " i don't know my kings it could be dangerous for you." mikayla said but the kings wouldn't listen so mikayla and the kings went to the beach to see the weird plane that crashed on their island._

* * *

_**OLIVIA"S POV: **_

_we've been searching for wen for about a couple of hours now and i'm really getting worried. hey i'm his girlfriend i should be worried. " what if i never see him again?" i said as i picked up a piece of plane. "olivia i'm sure we'll find him don't worry." mo said trying to cheer me up. it worked for a little while. " ok guys i bet wen just went for a stroll so you stay here and i'll go look." brady said. i felt really glad that he went looking maybe the sooner we find wen the sooner we can get home._

**_STELLA'S POV: _**

_what a great way to start our tour i thought to my self while cleaning up. first our plane has crashed on a island i don't even know exists and now one of our band members plus my closest friend has gone missing! how could this day get any worse! i thought? suddenly it did a giant bug came out of the bushes and flew over towards us. everybody expect charlie ( who the bug was behind) gasped at the horrible creature. " whats wrong?" charlie said as he looked at us. i pointed my finger up at the bug, charlie turned around , screamed and ran behind me._

**_CHARLIE'S POV: _**

_i was cleaning up some trash in the area when everyone stopped at stared at me with their mouth's wide open. i asked them whats wrong, then stella pointed at the thing behind me. i squealed and hid behind stella. hey don't judge me if you saw that thing face-to-face you'll be screaming too! scott was now faced up to the creature," kill it scott!" the girls yelled. scott picked the guitar and started wacking the beast in the head. man this day just gets badder by the minute! _

* * *

**_MIKAYLA'S POV:_**

_the kings followed me all the way to where the villagers said the plane crashed. at these times i wished king brady was here, i know hes back in chicago becoming a man. oh why do you have to leave brady why! " wow trash everywhere!" boz said as we kept on walking. " mikayla who would do such a thing?-mikayla?" boomer said. i was looking beyond to bushes and i heard voices so i went to get a closer look. i can see 5 teens wearing different clothing then on kinkow. one of the teens had spikey hair and was waving a guitar in the air. when i moved some branches i saw that the kid was fighting a wacka wacka bug." why is that kid fighting a wacka wacka bug?" boomer asked. " oh is that what it was it looked bigger than in the great book." boz said but i wasn't really paying attention. so got out my machete a prepared to attack the giant bug, but it flew away after the spikey haired kid knocked him down. i could see that the teens were scared to death. " what was that!" the girl with the short hair with blonde strands in it. " i don't know but scott kicked some giant bug butt!" the boy with the long brown hair said. i was going to keep hidden until i cam see if these people are friendly but boz accidentally made some noise in the bushes causing the 5 teens to panic._

**_OLIVIA'S POV: _**_ scott just defeated the giant bug but i was still shocked that the bug was real i mean i only saw them in movies. suddenly noises came out of the bushes. i was really scared now. we all got behind scott and scott raised his guitar ready to fight, that is when a teenage boy came out of the bushes. " please don't shoot!" he said then a girl with brown hair got out of the bushes, then what i thought was wen! " wen your alive!" i said as i came over to hug him. " woah hands off fan girl, i'm not this wen you speak of." he said. "oh sorry." i said sadly. " who are you people?" the brown haired girl asked. " thats what we should be asking you." charlie said. " i'm mikayla makoola and these are my kings boz and boomer." mikayla said as she pointed at the kings. " i'm olivia white and these are my friends stella yamada , charlie delgado , mohini banjaree , and scott pickett. i said pointing at my friend. " how did you get here." boz asked us. " well we were heading to paris but the storm broke one of our wings so we crashed here." stella said. " and who is this wen?" mikayla asked. " well wen is our friend... my boyfriend ... and hes missing so our pilot went to go find him but... he hasn't returned yet." i said. " well let my kings take you guys back to the castle while i go sent out some guards to find your friends." mikayla said. " ok great! well wen looks much king boz and our pilot brady is wearing a blue suit." i said once again. " ok got it now lets go." mikayla said. so we went off to the castle and i hope king boz and boomer's guards find wen and brady soon._

* * *

_**A/N: **__well that chapter turned out better than expected. don't worry guys the next chapter is about wen and just a little f.y.i. brady finding wen is going to be funny! or at least i'll try to make to funny. keep on reading!_


	3. island sweet island

**BRADY'S POV:**

_man i've been walking for hours trying to find wen. how hard is it to find a teen with strawberry blonde hair? i asked my slef. you know what now that i think about it this island seems more familiar to me than ever! it's like i have de'ja' vu of this island." hey brady!" " ahhh!" i said the person that called my name was wen, thank goodness! " oh wen." i said catching my breath. " don't ever scare me like that again!" i said. " why did you leave the beach for?" i asked when i finally caught my breath." oh yea all of you were still sleeping so i decide go see where we are, and hey you know whats weird? i climbed some trees and i saw that one side of this island is dark and the another is light." wen's words crossed my mind , a island that is dark on one side and light on the other." thats weird." i said out loud. " yea i know...i never knew i could climb a tree! ha,ha...right?" wen said. i just look at him."well we better go back, olivia is really worried about you and seeing you will make her- wen?" i looked at him he was looking straight at me. " whats wrong?" i asked " bu-bu-bu-bu- BUG!" he screamed. i turned around and suddenly i knew where we were. the island of kinkow. _

* * *

_**BRADY'S POV:**_

_ok now that i'm seeing the waka waka bug again that totally means where on the island of kinkow. i should be thankful that where on a actual place i know. " ok wen it's just a waka waka bug it won't bother us...lets just walk away slowly and try not to-" "ahhhhhh!" wen screamed and he started running for his life and the waka waka bug chased after him. " -do that." i thing he ran to the path that leads to the castle. so i speed walked after wen and the bug all the way to the castle. well at least i would be able to see my family again! _

* * *

_**OLIVIA'S POV: **_

_me and the band, along with mikayla and the kings helped us carried our luggage to the castle. after that mikayla told the guards to look for our friends. after awhile we got some bad news. " i'm sorry mikayla we couldn't find them we look everywhere." one the the guards said. i started crying my heart out. " i'm so sorry ms. white" the guard said to me. " sorry- your sorry? did you even look or did you just walked around the castle and called it quits? you sure you looked everywhere on the island every rock and tree? and all you could say is sorry? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?" i said grabing his shoulders. stella and mikayla pulled me out of my grip." get a hold of yourself liv' they will come around.' stella said as she and mikayla sat me down. " yea i'm sure any minute now your friends will come running through that door." mikayla said. "ahhhhhh!" i heard a voice that sounds like wen in! we all got excited and headed towards the plaza. and it was wen ! " is it gone!?" he asked. i was a little confused. " whoa- oh yea it was gone about a mile ago." brady said as he entered the plaza. " then why didn't you tell me?!" wen said while catching his breath. " oh yea i didn't tell you because we were making such great progress." brady said when he caught his breath. " wen, brady your back!" i screamed as me and the band came up to hug him. " brady- um king brady?" mikayla asked. me and the band all stared at him in shock. he is a king? _

* * *

_A/N: yea i know it's short but the next part of the story is when brady explains things to everyone. i hope that it was funny like i promised. it's going to take this story awhile more time that my other story lemonade mouth break up._


	4. having a feeling

**NO ONE'S POV:**

everyone was now staring at brady in shock, mostly because some found out he was a king, others found out that he's back. " brady i-umm i can't believe you back! i missed you so much." mikayla said walking up the the runaway king." i missed you too mikayla... both you and boomer." brady said. " umm... will someone please tell us whats going on?" stella said interrupting the moment. " yea first first wen goes missing and you went to find him, a big giant bug attacked us, and now your the king of this island, man this place is wack-o!" olivia said. " wait a giant bug attacked you while i was gone?" brady asked. charlie nodded and said." yea thankfully scott can kick the gaint bug's butt!...wait do bugs have butts?" charlie said outloud. " well since you are all confused and everything lets go back into the castle and talk about shall we?" mikayla said. everyone agreed and went inside, charlie was the last one in. " really do bugs have butts?...yea they do...ok i'm going in now." charlie said as he rushed to the door everyone headed inside.

**BRADY'S POV:**

_we went inside and i told them everything. and then mikayla and boomer told me about boz and about everything crazy that happened. " so you are really king of this island?" olivia said brady nodded. " wow this day just gets wackier!" stella said. " well what should we do now? our plane is broken!" mo said sounding worried. " you all can stay in the castle until we can find a way to fix your plane." mikayla said. " brady since my dad is away you can take his room, while our guest can take the two guest rooms upstairs. sounds good?" mikayla said everyone but stella nodded. " i don't know guys we have a tour to get to and i'm not sure if-" stella started to say but mo cut her off. " oh- come on stella it'll be fun! before you said you wanted to go to a island of paradise!" mo said with a grin. " well before, i didn't know we are going on a tour, and now we'll have to cancel it!" stella said in anger. " no we don't...all we have to do is tell the director that we'll just cancel the first two weeks of the tour, that will give us enough time to fix the plane right?" charlie said while getting out his phone. " ok we'll stay, but if anything goes wrong i'm going to say i told you so...!" stella said charlie agreed and called the director up to cancel the first two weeks. then after that the girls and boys went into the rooms to unpack, and call it a day, cause right not they were very tired. _

**_OLIVIA'S POV:_**

_we were all getting ready to call it night everyone expect wen, i was worried for him, so i went to go talk to him. " wen is everything okay?" i asked wen nodded. " come on wen i know that look...tell me whats wrong?" i said again. " remember before we left, i told you something was going to happen, and now something has happened!" wen said. " but it's a good happen right?" i asked. " yea i guess so, but i just feel that there's more, and i don't know if it's good or bad, you herd what stella said back there!" wen said. " wen everything is going to be okay, i mean mikayla will help us fix the plane and we'll go home safe and sound... go get some rest now wen... goodnight." i said. " yea goodnight" wen said as i walked off. was wen right? wen did say that something was going to happen, and now look where we are! i just hope there are no more surprises while we're here. _

* * *

_**A/N: yea sorry guys if i haven't gotten to this story in a while. i was finishing lemonade mouth break up. but the other reason is i had a small case of writers block, but i'll see where my thoughts will take me to next! i'm also working on more stories, and taking breaks to read other stories. i hope you liked this chapter! keep on reading!**_


	5. a song to sing

OLIVIA'S POV:

the next morning we got up on the crack of dawn. i was still in the same clothes i had on yesterday. so i looked into my bag and put on a pink top with blue jeans and a pink jacket. mo and stella was still asleep, so i tiptoed to the throne room. when i got there i saw king boz reading the biggest book i've ever seen! " what's that?" i asked boz he looked up at me. " oh- yeah it's the great book. everything about kinkow is in here, i just thought i might as well read it." he said. " i got a question for you olivia... did you knew brady before your flight?" he asked me. " well...no i just met him, although i was pretty surprised he was flying a plane when he's a teen... why did you ask?" i said to him. " well, people been saying that when me and my brothers were babies all three of us was supposed to go to chicago together. but i got lost in a storm... now that i'm here and brady is too i can't help to think about the legend." he said, i was a little confused. " what legend?" i asked him. " the legend of kinkow... it says that two twin king brothers are supposed to bring this island into greatness! i still don't understand, there are still darkness on this island, and now that me and brady are here then...who is the king of legend?" boz said. i could see the worry in his eyes, the same worry that wen gets. " i can see what you mean boz." i said as he looked at me. " what do you mean?" he said. " i mean that things happen for a reason. me and my band met at detention, and it's weird how six strangers came to be friends, it's- it's a awesome feeling!" i said. " do you believe in miracles?" boz asked. " i don't... but i believe in faith... and i believe you and your brothers getting back together is faith." i said. a long silence came between us. until boomer came downstairs. " i got no sleep last night! boz i told you to stop leaving your bananas under my bed!" boomer complained, but boz didn't say a thing. " scott and wen came running downstairs. " olivia, scott took a really funny picture of charlie, show her scott!" wen said as he showed me the picture of charlie, he was wearing red footie pajamas with sports on them, i laugh at the funny picture, charlie walked in wearing the exact same thing. " hey guy whats up?" he said, he looked at the picture, then at himslef. " oh- come on!" charlie said. he got back upstairs to get changed.  
stella and mo came down stairs , stella was wearing a purple shirt and black pants, while mo was wearing a blue dress like the one she had on when we met. mikayla and brady walked in to see everyone awake and ready. " good, so before we get anything done around here, we all need to go back to the beach and clean up." mikayla got back down wearing a orange and purple shirt, blue jeans and a black jacket, which was not his style. " so guys what's up?" he said as he got down. we all kept on staring at him. " ok... lets go." mikayla said as we all went to go clean up.

* * *

MIKAYLA'S POV:

as i lead the band to the beach all i could think about was brady. i was very glad he's back, but did he feel the same way? i shook the thought out of my head when we reached the beach. " ok everyone lets clean up around here, and put it into two piles, one for stuff we can use and rubbish." i said, and everybody got to work.

OLIVIA'S POV:

we all got to work on cleaning the beach, and it was pretty boring. charlie was banging on a piece of metal, which was a pretty good beat, then mo tampered with a plane wing going along with the beat. scott and stella made the harmony by playing with some wire, and wen got two sticks and completed the music. then after a few beats i started singing.

olivia: "na na na na na na na, take a look around, who would have thought we'd all be here?"

as i started singing the kings and mikayla stop and listened.

olivia: "so let's mess around, 'cause the future is unclear. we got nothing better to do, we're just trying to get through. can you hear me? can you hear me? yeah!"

the band: "let the music groove you,let the melody move you. feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul. let the music take you, anywhere you really want to. when we're stuck and can't get free. no matter what we'll still be singing! come on, come on, turn up the music, it's all we're gonna use it. come on, come on, turn up the music."

olivia:" yeah. all we have is now."

olivia and mo:" let's make the most of this."

olivia:" come on break it out!"

olivia and stella:" so everyone can hear it!"

olivia:" they don't have to understand, but we'll make then if we can. do you hear me? are you with me? yeah!

the band:" "let the music groove you,let the melody move you. feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul. let the music take you, anywhere you really want to. when we're stuck and can't get free. no matter what we'll still be singing! come on, come on, turn up the music, it's all we're gonna use it. come on, come on, turn up the music."

olivia:" yeah!"

the band:" come on, come on, turn up the music it's all we got we're gonna use it. come on, come on turn up the the music groove you,let the melody move you. feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul. let the music take you, anywhere you really want to. when we're stuck and can't get free. no matter what we'll still be singing! come on, come on, turn up the music, it's all we're gonna use it. fell the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul. let the music take you, anywhere it really wants to. come on, come on, turn up the music."

olivia:" yeah."

OLIVIA'S POV:

the song ended and all of us started laughing. the kings and mikayla were shocked of what they just herd. " what did i tell you?...lemonade mouth is the best!" brady said. " ok so you were right brady... lemonade mouth!" boomer called to us. " i would be honored if you could play some songs at my club boomerama." boomer said. " wait i thought you called it the boom boom room." brady said. " oh yeah that got washed away as well... so can you play?" boomer asked us. i turned around to my band mates and they all nodded. " we will love to." i said everybody burst into cheers, it died down after a while as we got rid of the trash and headed back into the castle. the band and i went into me stella, and mo's room to discuss the plans for our show. " this is so awesome!" charlie said as everybody sat down. " see stella it's just like we're on tour!" mo said. " so what songs should we play?" i asked. everyone spoke their ideas, so we decided to do determinate, then more than a band, then she so gone, and last breakthrough. after our meeting we split up to enjoy the island, the boys went surfing, while us girls hanged around the castle, i went into the throne room and saw the great book lying on the couch. the same book that king boz was reading, so i pick up the book and started reading. it was very interesting to read, until i caught my eye on this one picture. it was a picture of a army of people dressed in black with strange make up and hats shaped like spiders. on the page it read tarantula people. it says that these people live on the dark side and wants to destroy the kings so they can rule kinkow. "wow." i said to myslef, "good thing none of us are over there." i said as i looked at more pages of the book. maybe i can find a page that will get us home.

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys for not typing for a while i was busy reading some of the other fanfics that people created. and their really good! i hope you like this chapter and don't be afraid to type down some comments. thank you for reading, love ya!**


	6. AN

hey fanfic viewers! i'm sorry i haven't been writing for this fandom for awhile, i'm having trouble i mean the lemonade mouth break up was a big hit and i'm proud of it, but the wen and gorgie one i'm really having second thoughts about it.

hey if your still reading this story can you do me a favor?

can you please read that story 'wen and gorgie's adventure' and tell me your honest opinion, you can pm me or send me a review if your a guest, i just need to get that story fix and done so i can move on, because i have so many ideas and this is getting in the way. thanks your my biggest fans.

anyway hopefully i will get a new chapter to this story and i'm going to focus it more on brady and mikayla, and that romance they have, lets just remember that brady is more mature but mikayla sees him as his old self.

and in other news i'm on a weekly blog for reviews on movies and t.v. shows so i'm open for suggestions on that. and i and working on two new stories called rise of the brave tangled dragon, and the beginning of peter pan. the rise of the brave tangled dragon one is based off of my friend kyra's version so if you like disney or into dreamworks you should go check it out. the peter pan one is how i would see peter's life before he met wendy or jane it really has emotion.

ok i have about 10 more story ideas for lemonade mouth, and i will get to them if i can find details to it, and i'm really getting details on one of them. i can only write on weekends now since school started, and sometimes i'm even doing stuff for school on weekends too, so i hope that you can keep in touch with my writing, school is actually giving me more ideas so thats good.

so i think thats all i have to say plz plz plz message me on the wen and gorgie's adventure story i really need your opinion, i mean you can hate it and if you do tell me why and give me tips, i am just a starting writer, so i need critic.

thanks for reading my stories and i will get to the next chapter i can feel it!

bye!


End file.
